


Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), scifigrl47



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, SHIELD makes poor choices, paintball fights, training missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing really stopping Tony Stark from attempting to conquer the world is that he wouldn't know what to do with it once he conquered it. He's still pretty sure he could do it, though.</p><p>SHIELD's pretty sure he could do it, too, and SHIELD is pretty uncomfortable with that. There's a plan in place, in case Tony makes a try for world domination, or any sort of caped super villainy. It involves Steve. No one is surprised.</p><p>This is not that plan. This is a training exercise, involving paint balls.</p><p>It might end with world domination, anyway.  [Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDMiriam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMiriam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425172) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Title:** Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name  
**Author:** scifigrl47  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (but barely a hint until the end)  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length:** 1 hour 51 minutes  
**Music:** Theme song is "When You're Evil" by Voltaire  
**Summary:** The only thing really stopping Tony Stark from attempting to conquer the world is that he wouldn't know what to do with it once he conquered it. He's still pretty sure he could do it, though. SHIELD's pretty sure he could do it, too, and SHIELD is pretty uncomfortable with that. There's a plan in place, in case Tony makes a try for world domination, or any sort of caped super villainy. It involves Steve. No one is surprised. This is not that plan. This is a training exercise, involving paint balls. It might end with world domination, anyway.  


**All Files:** [mp3 (107MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/74y40nsfydmo7ms/Supervillain.mp3) | [m4b (156MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ofz1a40a2dm3e1a/Phil_Coulson_Knows_Tony_Stark%27s_Super_Villain_Name.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has been waiting on me to podfic Flight (a Supernatural fic), I am working on it.. I just recorded chapter 9. There are SO many chapters though... let me get ahead a bit!!


End file.
